Stable and Unstable
by NeverWakingUpFromThisDream
Summary: Andrea Doyle, the reporter who is not inspired by the author in any way, comes to McKinley for a fluff piece. And a fluff piece she gets. Join her as she delves into the ships we love and hate.
1. Chapter 1

**I actually wrote this a few months ago, so no one can yell at me for not doing my NaNoWriMo. Just got bored and decided to post my randomness. But what else is new? No, the reporter does not reflect my personality in anyway(cough cough) and I only own her in this entire thing that may or may not borderline crack.**

* * *

><p>My name is Andrea Doyle, researcher extraordinaire. Actually, most people would call me obnoxious and extremely big headed. I just think that they were jealous of my journalism skills.<p>

William McKinley strikes a chord with me. According to Sue Sylvester, the school is filled to the brim with unhealthy and unstable relationships. More specifically, the Glee club that resides within the school walls, New Directions. The members of the club along with their director have immense amounts of dead end and unstable relationships. It's my goal to spread to the world the kind of relationships or teenagers are getting into and how adults can encourage students to follow the wrong path.

Actually that isn't really my goal. The news just wanted a fluff piece. I'm good at fluff pieces. It's how I got my name in this business.

Finn Hudson is my first target. As the quarterback of the football team, he gets quite the attention around here. He seems like a good place to start my investigation.

Also because he just walked right by me.


	2. Finn Hudson

**I feel that I didn't truly capture Finn's character correctly. Finn is definitely one of those characters that I'm not very comfortable writing and I'm just glad I did him first. I may not like him very much and I don;t write him very well, but I love most of his pairings. I tried to keep my shippers heart out of this, but I went a little over board on the Finncedes as a shameless shipper. :/**

* * *

><p><strong>Session 1: Finnegan Michael Hudson, quarterback of the McKinley Titans <strong>

**November 21, 2011, 3:15 PM**

'Hey uh… what's this about?'

'Oh didn't you know? I'm doing an article about teen relationships and after talking to some people, I figure you would be a prime person to interview.'

'Uh… okay. Why?'

'Just sit down and we'll begin.'

'But I'm not really sure I'm comfortable with this-'

'Just sit down Finn.'

'Okay okay. Geez.'

'So, tell me a little about yourself.'

'Um… well I'm quarterback of the football team and lead male singer in our school's glee club. At least I think I am. I'm not really sure now since Blaine came into the picture and I'm pretty sure now he's gonna get all the solos.'

'Does this bug you?'

'I guess it does. I mean, I'm used to having all this time to shine and I'm not really used to having to share.'

'Mhmm. Very interesting. Actually, no it isn't. I'm not really interested in your school problems. It's your relationships that matter to me.'

'Um… okay. Why did you pick me though? I've only been in two different relationships in my life.'

'Because everyone else was busy. Now, let's begin.'

**Finchel**

'So what do you think about Rachel?'

'Rachel's pretty cool. I mean she's a controlist and all, but she can be a nice person when she tries. I know everyone in the glee club thinks she's annoying and stuff, but she's talented and I really did love her so…'

'What made your relationship end? Both the first time and the second time.'

'Well the first time she was just really clingy and it kind creped me out. You know, after being in a relationship with Quinn where she barely noticed me to being with someone who wants me around all the time, it was kinda weird. And I was still recovering over losing a child that wasn't mine. It just didn't feel right. Then the second time, we were fighting about me lying to her when I didn't really and she cheated on me with Puck.'

'But you're back together now?'

'Sort of I guess. We're just friends for now.'

'Very nice. So how do you feel about the pool going on in the glee club that bets when you and Rachel will get back together and when you'll break up?'

'Wait, there's a pool for that? When did that start?'

'According to a source that wishes to remain anonymous, it started at the beginning of last year and is still going strong.'

'Huh. Wait, why do people think that we're going to break up again if we're not even together right now?'

'Uh… moving on.'

**Fuinn**

'So what about Quinn Fabray? It says here that she was your first girlfriend and she ended up pregnant with a baby that wasn't yours'

'Well when I first met I thought she was pretty cool. She really wanted me to ask her out to follow this cliché of the Head Cheerio dating the quarterback. I don't really know what a cliché is and I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing. She yelled at me a lot when we did date both times and it was kind of confusing for me to try and figure out why she was yelling at me.'

'So do you know if there's anything going on between you and Ms. Fabray now or will be in the future?'

'I don't think there is. Why?'

'Well you seem to follow this pattern or breaking up with Rachel then getting back together with Quinn.'

'I do?'

'Indeed. You and Ms. Fabray have dated twice and each time you were the one to end it. If you are the one who ends it, then why do you keep getting back together?'

'Um… I don't really know. I guess it's just to see if she can keep that second chance and see if she's changed. Are we almost done? I have a football practice to get to and Coach Beiste is going to kill me for being late.'

'It can wait.'

**Finntana**

'So talk to me about you and Santana.'

'Well she was my first time and I only slept with her to make Rachel jealous. I guess you could say I kinda dated her when I went out with her and Brittany, but that didn't lead to anything.'

'So if you slept with her to make Rachel jealous then why did you lie to her when she asked how your night with Santana was?'

'Wait how did you know I lied to Rachel? Wait, no. I didn't. I didn't lie to her.'

'Oh I talked to some people before this interview. Just answer the question.'

'Ok fine. I was just kinda embarrassed about sleeping with her and to find out that Rachel didn't go through with it with Jesse made me feel worse about it. I really wanted my first to be with Rachel and I wasted it on Santana.'

'So after the night together, could you say that you and Santana were in a relationship?'

'I don't think we were. She wasn't interested in me and I was all hung up on Rachel and she had that thing with Brittany going on, so it wouldn't have worked out anyway.'

'Were you jealous of Brittany for being able to fool around with Santana?'

'Not really. Santana seemed sorta happy with Brittany.'

'Do you know if Santana and Brittany are in a relationship currently?'

'Um… I don't really…'

'That's okay. We're here to talk about you.'

'Then why did you ask me-'

'Pretend I didn't'

'Um… okay.'

**Finncedes**

'Tell me about the nature of your relationship with Mercedes Jones.'

'We're friends and we were partners for this American History project last year and I went over to her house. Her mom made thee really awesome tasting brownies and she gave me some to take home. They had nuts in them and they were really chewy…'

'Finn, we're talking about you and Mercedes, not the brownies.'

'Oh yeah. Well she helped me get a good grade in American History and I really needed it. She also explained Geometry and Polynomials to me because they were really confusing and I needed to know them for that exam that I ended up just barely passing.'

'It sounds like your friendship with Mercedes seems to be one of the few stable relationships in your life.

'I guess you could say that even though I don't really know what that means.'

'Do you have any interest in being involved with her in a romantic sense?'

'No. Not at all. She's my friend and she's dating that guy Shane. At least I think that's his name. I don't really talk to him much but he's a good football player. I'm glad Mercedes is with someone though. She seemed kinda lonely.'

'You seem to know a lot about Ms. Jones' personal life. When did you become friends on a personal level?'

'Well she hangs out at our house a lot because of Kurt and we just got to talking and ended up here.'

'I'm glad you were able to make a steady friendship with her.'

'Yeah… wait, what does this have to do with the article?'

'Well I'm not just writing about romantic relationships. Friendships are good too.'

'Oh. Okay then.'

**Fina/Changson/Hudang/Tinn**

'Are you particularly close with Tina Cohen Chang?'

'Kinda. We're all pretty close to everyone in glee club, but I don't really know her too well. We've talked a couple times and she's been teaching me to draw after she saw my dinosaur doodle in Spanish. She seems pretty cool.'

'Can you confirm or deny any of the rumors saying that you kissed Tina under the bleachers after you lost a bet with Puck?'

'I guess I can confirm it. I hadn't really told anyone about it and she understood why I had to do it. It never lead to anything else.'

'Did you want it to lead to anything?'

'I only think of her as a friend and I want it stay that way. She's happy with Mike and I wouldn't want to ruin her relationship. And she voted for me for Prom King. That was kinda nice of her.'

'But you ended up losing the title to a Mr. David Karofsky.'

'It was nice of her to at least support me and Quinn.'

**Fritters**

'What about you and Brittany? How are you two?'

'We're pretty good together. We sit next to each other in every class we have together and it's nice to know that I'm not the only one who has no idea what's going on most of the time.'

'Are you aware that you and Brittany are a fan favourite in terms of couples within the glee club?'

'Really? That's kinda cool I guess. Although we're just friends.'

'So you've never wanted to be with her in a romantic sense?'

'Well in freshman year I thought that she was adorable, but then I met Quinn and yeah.'

'Have you ever wanted to go back to that and see if you would have a chance with her?'

'I guess. But I don't know though.'

'I understand.'

'Really?'

'Not really.'

'Do you have to keep confusing me with your sarcasm?'

'Not really. It's just fun.'

'Huh. Can I go now?'

'Ugh, fine. If you see her, tell Quinn to come see me tomorrow at noon.'

'Uh… okay.'

'It was nice talking to you, Finn.'

**Final Comments:**

Finn Hudson is like average in every way possible. He was fun to provoke, but other than that, he didn't really strike a match with me. Perhaps Quinn Fabray will be more intriguing. For the sake of this article, I hope so.

* * *

><p><strong>I felt I could have done more with Fritters, but I couldn't think of anything. Quinn is up next. I swear this time that this account will be dead until December. I swear.<strong>


End file.
